His Attention
by Nicole2513
Summary: She secretly loved the attention he gave her. But she’d never tell him that. A much needed Sana oneshot. COMPLETE.


I haven't been watching LOST but I do know that there isn't far enough new Sana on here. So I wrote this. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated!**  
**

* * *

**Title: **His Attention

**Author:** Myself

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Don't sue.

**Pairings:** Sana

**Summary:** She secretly loved the attention he gave her. But she'd never tell him that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you actually have a reason for being here?" She seethed towards the smirking southerner. She just continued to glare at him as she used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She had taken off her boots and rolled up her jeans but the heat out here was unbearable.

"Nope," Sawyer grinned; she growled, forcing herself not to look at his exposed abs from lack of clothing. "I got nothin." Sawyer put his hands in the air for good measure.

This answer caused her to put all of her force into the swing of the ax; splitting the large piece of wood in half. This was her favorite thing to help out with; she just pretended that it was Sawyer's head sitting there and with every swing of the ax, she imagined splitting his head in two. His low, husky chuckle broke her from the murderous thoughts. Ana rolled her eyes when she watched him get more comfortable in the airline chair he brought over to sit in. Thoroughly annoyed with him; she stayed silent for a while and resorted to just swinging the ax to take out her aggressions with the southerner. He obviously wasn't going to leave and everything she said to him, he always had a smart remark to respond with.

Sawyer was content with staying silent too. It wasn't as if the Latina could make great conversation anyways. He gladly sat back and watched her work. Watching her was one of his favorite things to do. As the sun started to go down, he watched her throw the ax down and sigh heavily from heat exhaustion.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to split the wood when it's cool out?" He asked her with a dimpled smile. "Like now…" He gestured to the cool surroundings. She just scoffed and bent down to pick up the wood.

"Make your lazy ass useful and grab some wood." She said dully as she walked past him with a bundle of wood in her arms. With a low chuckle he stood and ultimately obliged her and grabbed as much wood as he could handle before stumbling his way towards camp where they kept it stacked. Once he dropped that stack he sprinted back towards Ana-Lucia who was grabbing the last few random pieces of wood. He met her half way and stopped in front of her.

"Allow me…" He said holding out his arms.

"I got it!" She snapped quietly. He rolled his eyes and yanked it from her arms.

"I was being a gentleman." The left side of his mouth curled just slightly.

"Oh right; you?" She snorted; the slightest smile on her face as she followed him back to camp. Sawyer stopped to drop off the small load but Ana kept walking until she was in the jungle.

Once she made it to the hatch she relieved Jack of his duties and gladly took over the next shift. It meant she could wash her clothes and take a much needed shower. Plus, it helped that the hatch was the only thing that was even close to normalcy on this God forsaken island. Ana didn't mind it though because mostly she was left alone to her thoughts and whatever she could find in the hatch to keep her busy. More than one occasion she had cleaned the place. Even though their wasn't much down here, people managed to mess and clutter the place and something being out of place annoyed her. So once her shift was over everything in that hatch had its own place. Tonight she decided to just wash her clothes and take a shower. After that she hadn't a clue about what she was going to do.

Finding a towel she went into the laundry room and stripped of her clothes. Putting them in, she dumped a very little amount of soap in the machine and turned it on. Quickly, she wrapped the towel around her naked body and strolled into the bathroom. The button had just been pushed before she got there so she had plenty of time to shower. Turning on the water, she ran her fingers under it until it was at the desired temperature. Letting go of the towel, it fell into a puddle at her feet as she stepped into the warm, welcoming shower. Turning her back to the water she closed her eyes and put her head back, soaking her hair.

A long while later, the water had run cold so she reluctantly exited to shower and began to dry off her body. Once she was finished, she wrapped the big white towel around her body and exited the steamy bathroom. A rush of cool air hit her as she walked into the laundry room. Looking towards the washer, she stopped and stared with confusion. Someone had put her clothes in the dryer for her already. Shrugging, she turned around and jumped in shock of someone standing in the doorway. Looking up, Ana found the blonde smirking down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Unconsciously, she put her hands to her chest to clench the towel in reassurance that she didn't have a wardrobe malfunction. Brushing past him she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the booth; feeling too exposed to her liking.

"What the hell do you_want _Sawyer?" She asked; looking his square in the eye.

He shrugged. "I'm bored." He stated simply.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you? I mean, Jesus, sleep with you once and you won't stop following me." She exclaimed; annoyed by his appearance. At least this time he was wearing a shirt except now, she was sitting here in nothing but a towel and he was enjoying it. She _knew_ he was and wanted nothing more than to kick him in the shin or maybe a right hook to that jaw of his. Pushing himself off of the counter he was leaning against, he walked smoothly over to the booth and sat across from her. Instead of saying anything he just decided to smirk at her because he knew that's what really pissed her off the most.

"What Sawyer?!" She snapped; squinting her eyes fiercely.

"You love it and you know it." He said defiantly.

"Right, because every girl loves being followed by an annoying hick she had a one night stand with." She replied sarcastically.

"Say what you want Lucy; I know how you really feel about me." He grinned cockily.

Shaking her head with disbelief she stood from the booth and walked over to the fridge. Searching through it she found a nice cold mango and a jug of water. Grabbing the water jug, she found a clean cup and poured herself a glass. She could feel his heated gaze on her back.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me." She says as she takes a bite of her mango; not bothering to turn around.

"Believe me hot lips, it's a compliment." He replies; she can tell that he is grinning without even bothering to look.

Once she was finished with her mango she took off towards the laundry room in hopes that her clothes were dry. Opening the door, her clothes spun to a stop; sticking her hand in she checked them only to find them still damp. Sighing, she shut the door and turned it back on. Now what was she supposed to do?

Just then the button went off; she wasn't expecting it so she jumped from surprised before she rushed into the kitchen. Before she made it to the desk she found Sawyer sitting at the computer typing in the numbers. With one final push of the button, the buzzing thankfully stopped. Slowly, his head rose, his long blonde hair fell away from his dimple clad face. Ana-Lucia just stood there in her towel suddenly feeling very bored with him.

"Why do you insist on following me around constantly?" She asked casually; hoping to get a truthful explanation. He shrugged and thought about it before he answered.

"I have nothing better to do, and if I'm lucky enough I'll get to hang around while you're wearing nothing more than that very towel." He grinned widely. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at him. That obviously was a truthful answer but not one she was expecting or hoping for.

Still smiling, she shook her head and turned to walk out of the room. Of course he stood up and followed her. Again she walked into the laundry room to check on her clothes but they still were not finished. Slamming the door, she turned around and almost bumped into Sawyer who was standing a little too close for comfort. Looking up at him, she cocked her eyebrow up silently asking him what he wanted.

She knew the answer to that; they both knew it. They were hot for each other that was a given but they got on each other's nerves like no other and more times than not, they were arguing about something. Sawyer never meant any of it though. It was all in good nature. Sawyer became serious as he stared down at her hungrily. They were standing so close that she could have sworn that she could hear his heart pounding.

Courageously, he began to inch closer to her slowly, hoping she wouldn't protest. So far so good, he was only inches away from getting a kiss. Her ragged breath could be felt on his lips.

"Sawyer, you here?" Snapping from his thoughts, he pulled away quickly and stood up.

"You haven't seen me!" He whispered harshly before hiding behind the door; Ana scoffed and walked towards the door.

"Oh!" Kate said, stopping abruptly at the sight of Ana in nothing more than a towel. "Um, have you seen Sawyer?" From behind the door, he silently prayed that Ana didn't give him away.

"Uh, no it's just me down here." Ana replied sheepishly.

"Um, okay, see ya." She said leaving for the door.

Ana chuckled quietly and walked over to the counter to retrieve her cup of cold water; Sawyer poked his head out a few seconds later to clarify that Kate was gone. "Thank the lord, she won't leave me alone!"

"I know the feeling." Ana remarked dryly. Sawyer frowned slightly from the change of mood.

"Come on Luce, you know you love my southern charm." He said smiling sweetly. She just rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Sawyer never took rejection well. Coming up behind her, he pinned her against the counter. She gasped in surprise and set her cup down quickly, almost spilling it.

She smelled fresh from her recent shower; her hair was still damp getting curlier as it dried. He inhaled her scent before fingering her hair over to the side; exposing her shoulder. He grunted softly before his warm lips touched her cool skin. Pecking her shoulder a few times, he waited for a reaction but didn't get one. She may be stubborn but he knew what buttons too push. Opening his mouth slightly, he allowed his tongue to run across her shoulder briefly before he stopped. Her breathing hitched ever so slightly. Slowly, he ran his hand under the flap of her towel. Her skin was warm under here compared to her cool exposed skin. He ran his palm heavily over her skin. Ana allowed her head to fall against his collar bone.

He finally got the reaction he was hoping for when she fell into him and clenched the edge of the counter. Pulling away from her he spun her around and caught her lips in a steamy kiss before she had time to react or protest. This time though, she allowed his full access. He was pleased with the outcome. Wrapping one forearm around her back, he began to blindly push her towards the bunkers…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh God," She groaned. "Now I really won't be able to get rid of you." She said putting on her now dry clothes. He smirked sexily up at her from his spot on the bed. Once her tank top was on she slipped on her boots and started to walk past him. Sawyer's hand shot out quickly; he yanked her forcefully to him where he caught her in one last steamy kiss before he pulled away. With his eyes closed still, he smiled just enough for her to see his dimples. Standing up once again she made her way to the doorway. Stopping one last time, she turned and looked at him; he was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, smiling. Shaking her head she walked away smiling to herself. She secretly loved the attention he gave her. But she'd never tell him that.


End file.
